


See Your Smile

by MasoInNirvana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clarus is a good dad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis crys alot, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective!Gladio, clingy!ignis, hastagsorrynotsorry, i have not idea with what im duing, mention of rape, recovering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasoInNirvana/pseuds/MasoInNirvana
Summary: The man shushed him softly, "My name is Gladiolus Amicitia, you can call me Gladio."'Well, that's new… No one ever introduce themselves before.'
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry for my bad spelling, grammar and tenses. Lol  
I tried my best, I keep thinking I must write something...  
I'm still learning tho, my friends helped alot too,  
It's...still hard for me to explain any details in the story. Hope it's good :D
> 
> And I have to say that ALL of FFXV fanfics inspired me.  
I'm also in love with Iggy 💚
> 
> Thank you very much and I love you all my fellow comrades!

'There's nothing.'

'It's dark here.'

'And cold.'

He didn't remember when the last time he dressed and eat properly, have a nice bath or simply smiled happily. He lost count of the day, being pushed over and over until he can't even tell the difference if he used to it or too tired to think about it. Here he is, laying on the dirty floor, clothes long discarded, limbs not working as he wished. His body full of bruises, neck purpled by bite marks and his mind screamed nothing but pain, fresh tears wetting his cheek again. All he can do is staring blankly to the closed door. The only way out.

~◇◇◇~

He still remembered how he spent his childhood, his father supposed to be a good man but everything just crumbled down since his beloved mother passed away when he was 8 years old. He missed her, a lot. Why she have to leave? Wouldn't everything will be better if she stayed? Or…take him with her at least?

"You are different! Just look at you! Too smart for your own good!" His father shouted him as he gulps down the third bottle of alcohol. "I should never marry her!"  
The little boy knew he is different, people said so. He had no friends and no one want to play with him. So, he chose to spend his childhood with all the books he could find. At the age of 12, his father handed him over to Niflheim in exchange for lots of money. They abuse him, force him to work or do whatever they want. He was a slave to them and he wasn't the only one, some of them can't stand Niflheim anymore and chose to end their own life, some starved to death or worse. At the age of 15, he couldn't tell what has he done when two men just pushed him into a van, tied his hands and cover his eyes once they start up the van. "They will pay high for this, he is unique." A man said as he nudged his stomach. "Yeah, they will throw their money over this one, that's what Insomnians do."

'Insomnians? They take me to Insomnia?'

Once they reached their destination, he could only hear their exchange of words and money. They surely pay high for him. Then, the worst nightmare started.

It's been 3 years since then. He wished everything just over, he can't take it anymore. He tried to escape, his effort simply useless. Once they have him back, their punishment even worse.

~◇◇◇~

He manage to get some sleep before awakened by sound of opened door, he heard someone walk in, "There, he is the only one available for now." 

'No no no… They will do it again…'

He whimpered, only to be kicked but manage to shield himself. "Sorry, have to make sure he behaved. Just… be gentle with him." The man said with a hint of mocking. Another man showed up and started to undress.

'Please please please stop…'

The next time he opened his eyes, the man is on-call then rushing out leaving the door wide open, the man seems to pay no attention to him as he left. He stared blankly at the door.  
'Should I leave it be? Is this another chance? Or this is a trap? Will I manage to survive this time? Will I…be free this time ?'  
He questioning himself for a while. 

'No holding back now.'

"…Mom, maybe I can be with you this time…" he whispered, wondering what kind of punishment will he receive once they have him later.  
He pushed himself up, his hand trembling badly, he put on his dirty white shirt and buttoning it as fast as he could, but he couldn't find his trouser, the shirt long enough to cover most part of his lower hips will do for now.

'I've got not much time.'

It's difficult to walk in his current state. Slowly, he peeked outside the door and found no guards. He spotted a window at the end of the hall and it's unlocked which is cause him almost cry.  
Gently pushing the window, he climb through it and close it back. He couldn't tell where he has to go, surrounded by bushes and trees confused him even more and it's not helping at all. He decided just to move, wherever he goes he didn't care, just as long he can get the hell out from here is enough.

"There he is!! I found him!!"

He froze, turned around only to spot two men stomping towards him, they also bring a rope which is not good at all. Fear consumed him at once, he watched them in terror.

'No, I can't let them have me this time.

I can't go back.

I don't want to go back.

Please…'

He has to move. Run. Run. Run. His legs hurt, begging everything to stop and praying that his mother will take him with her soon. His vision blurred by tears and its too dark to see. Whenever its a curse or a blessing, he tripped and rolled down the cliff, that was not too high, but enough to send him off to the roadway.  
He barely push himself up when he realized a car drove toward him.

'So, this is it… At least, I'm not dying in that room…'

He closed his eyes, thinking about how sweet when everything will be over. Just a bit more, he will be with his mother. Just a little while…  
He heard the car screech and brace himself for the impact… which is never happen. He counted a few good seconds before he opened his eyes, the car stopped an inch away from him, dare to say it never touch him. Before he could process what had happened, his whole body shook from the pain, his legs trembling badly, moving them is impossible for now.

"Hey, are you alright--?!"  
A man asked him as he panicking got out from the car, he approached him and kneeled before him, he seems just to notice all the bruises and marks on his body, not to mention only wearing a shirt. "Shit- you okay?" 

He kept trembling while he stared at the well-built man, the man has a beautiful pair of golden-brown eyes. Even so, he wanted to shout to him 'Why did you stop the car?!' But, he didn't believe himself to form a word right now. True to his own words, he opened his mouth only manage to whimper. The man's eyes widened, "He- hey, it's alright. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."  
They heard a sound, only to spotted two men who chased him all the way back there, walking towards them. One of them demanded, "Hey big guy, he's ours. Hand him back will ya?"

'No… they are here… They will take me back…  
No, no, I don't want… I don't want'  
He started to panic and put so much effort to crawl away from them, but his body shook so much, lifting his hands and everything just hurt.

"Sorry, I don't think I can hand him back." 

He heard the man by his side said so, he turned around only to see the man stand protectively between him and that two men.

One of them barked out a laugh, "Listen, stay the hell outta here and we will pretend that we never see you. Don't regret it later, this is your last chance."

"Oh yeah? It seems its too late now." The man growl.

Before they could go far, "Shit-- hey, let's go. Leave them." One of the two men tried to pull his friend away. "What are you doing?! We can't let him have what is ours! Boss will have our heads!"  
"Forget about it! He's a Crownsguard, you idiot!"  
Once the other realized it, they scrambled away.

'…Crownsguard?'

Sighing, the man kneeled down again. Softly he told the scared one in front of him. "Hey, it's okay. I have no idea what you have been through but I'm not blind and you needed help. Pretty rough, huh? I'm not gonna hurt you."

'Can I trust him? He might be lying, like the others.'

Tears keep bursting out from his eyes, he can't feel his legs anymore. He is cold, hurts, tired and starving. Why this man stopped his car? Wouldn't everything will be easier now? He supposed to be by his mother's side right now, not waiting for what kind of his next torture is.

The man shushed him softly, "My name is Gladiolus Amicitia, you can call me Gladio."

'Well, that's new… No one ever introduce themselves before.'

He hiccuped, rubbing his eyes as he cried. He felt something drape over his shoulder. The man, Gladio, has taken off his jacket and wrapped it around him.

'I beg you…please stop.'

He cried until he sobbing. Gladio said nothing for a while, but then he felt something over his head. When he managed to see what is it, Gladio caressed him softly, shushed him and told him he is safe now. It helped him calm down. 

…  
……  
'All right… please help me.'

"…Ignis…" he sniffled. "My name is… Ignis Scientia."


	2. Gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…Ignis…" he sniffled. "My name is… Ignis Scientia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend most of my time editing and checking grammar and bla bla bla  
TwT it's not good enough  
I'm very sorry for my poor grammar and tenses

It's a rough day for Gladio at least. Driving for almost 24 hours all the way from Insomnia to Lestallum then Cape Caem and heading back to Insomnia was really beyond tired. Nice bath and warm food are something he looking forward right now then he will pass out for the rest of the night.  
His phone buzzed in his pocket, fetch it out then check on it, his sister called him. Gladio is about to scold her for hadn't stayed in the bed at this hour.

"WHERE ARE YOU??!" His little sister screamed instead. Gladio can't help but chuckle. "I'm almost there, I can see the Wall from here. Around 20 minutes I'll reach the capital."  
"You better hurry! Dad spent his night at the citadel tonight."  
"I know and it's almost midnight. What are you doing? It is past your bedtime."  
"Gladdy! I'm old enough for that!"  
Galdio laughed but abruptly stopped when he saw something roughly shoved to the roadway. "Shit---" he throws his phone to the side seat and hit the brake hard. The car screeched loudly but stopped in time before he could hit whatever it is.

"Gladdy?! Gladdy! Answer me!" Gasping, Gladio picked his phone, "Hey, I'm here."  
"Thank Gods! What happened? You alright?" Iris sounds worried, "I thought I lose you for a second, you idiot!"  
"It's okay, I'm fine. It just something--" before he could say more, he saw the 'thing' moved and it's not really a thing, his eyes widen when he realized it. "--I'll call you back okay?" He threw his phone away didn't wait for his little sister's reply.

He unlocked his seatbelt and door, "Hey, are you alright--?!" rushed out only to find a young man trembling on the road. Gladio shocked, the young man wore nothing but shirt.  
'Hell, he must be freezing.' It's hard not to notice all the bruises… is that a bite mark? "Shit- you okay?" 

He received a report a few months back about missing people and how they end up being sold inhumanly as slaves, guinea pigs, or 'people's toys'. Used and tossed around as they like. Maybe there's a hidden place or the "human warehouse" as they called around here, exactly outside of the capital city, that's why Cor couldn't find anything all this time. And he must be damned if he leave this young man alone.

Slowly, the pair of emerald eyes meet his golden-brown one. Gladio swear he just saw the most beautiful pair of eyes in his life. But, the terrified look the young man gave him is enough to warn him. "He- hey, it's alright. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He has to do something, the poor young man looks sick, he's skinny and trembling badly.

Then two men approached them, they out of nowhere and not looking so friendly anyway. Bingo, there must be something around here. Gladio reminds himself to tell Cor as soon as he can. When they demanded the young man to come with them, that is a big no for Gladio of course. Grow up to protect, trained since he was a little boy. King or not he can tell who needed him. 

"Forget about it! He's a Crownsguard, you idiot!"

Ah- glad one of them still has some brain left. Gladio grinned as he watch them scramble away. He has no time to deal with them, he is tired, yes. But, that will not stop him if he needed to fight. What concerned him is this young man needed help as soon as possible.

He kneeled in front of the poor young man. "Hey, it's okay. I have no idea what you have been through but I'm not blind and you need help. Pretty rough, huh? I'm not gonna hurt you."

'Hell, if anything hurt you now, they have to face me first.' Gladio growl internally. The young man's eyes were puffy and wet, Gladio has to grit his teeth and told himself to not give the young man a bear hug for comfort. The young man's heart might instantly stopped if he did that. He shushes him softly, "My name is Gladiolus Amicitia, you can call me Gladio." He smiled, hopefully can calm the trembling guy.

He saw the emerald eyes flicked up to him, but it only a flash moment before he stared back at his lap. Then, a tiny sound that wretched Gladio's heart. The young man hiccuped and cried hard. Gladio take off his jacket and wrapped it over the young man. He can't stand to look at him shivering to his bone anymore. The poor young man cried and cried, his voice wretched Gladio's heart more. He reached out with his hand over the young man's hair and caressed him, to show him comfort and he is safe. A simple gesture that he learned from his mother, helped him through a lot when he was a little boy anyway. "It's alright. You are safe now, I'll not let anything happen to you. I'll protect you."

The serial hiccups and sobs slowly turn into sniffs and Gladio didn't stop caressing him. Patiently to gain this young man's trust.

"…Ignis…" he sniffled. "My name is… Ignis Scientia."

~◇◇◇~

Gladio smiled, "All right, Ignis. Let's get you somewhere warm now. We can't stay here for too long. I'm not sure if I can handle them if they come back with more friends." Ignis only stared at him, he still sniffing softly, eyes confused like he has no idea with what to do or where to go.

Gladio got up and walked around the car, opened the back seat door then moved a few stuff to the front seat. Once everything settled, "Can you walk?"  
Ignis tried to move his trembling legs, but unable to do anything besides lifting them a bit. Fear washed over him once more and he began to whimper again.

'Oh shit-' Gladio cursed internally, he moved and kneeled by Ignis' side in flash. "Hey, hey it's okay. I'm not gonna leave you." Ignis sucked a deep breath, pushing his panicking mind away.  
'It's okay. Not now. I can't lose my mind now.'

"Listen, I mean no harm. I- I'll carry you, alright? It is okay?" Gladio asked. It's terrifying if he casually lifted Ignis up without asking and scare the shit outta him.

Ignis stiffen, 'Or maybe not…' clutching the jacket over his shoulder tightly. 'Will I be alright? Where will he take me? But, I can't move anymore…'  
Everything just tiring for Ignis, he closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths, 'I'll be fine.'  
When he opened his eyes, he managed to give a weak nod.

Slowly, Gladio slid his arm behind Ignis' back and the other under his legs. Ignis flinched at his touch but went still, Gladio want to remind him to breathe but didn't want to make Ignis more uncomfortable. He silently lift Ignis and carried him to the car.

Once Ignis settled, Gladio heard him let out a breath. Gladio said nothing and fetch a blanket out from the trunk, thanks to Iris so he and his father had to left blankets in the trunk. He draped it over Ignis and make sure his legs are covered. He moved into the driver seat, starting up the car and turn on the heater. He checked on Ignis one last time before they off, only to find Ignis struggled to keep his eyes open.  
"You… are a crownsguard?" Ignis croaked out.  
Gladio lift his eyebrow, didn't expect Ignis will ask him something. "Yeah, the best of the best." He chuckled.  
Ignis was silent for a moment, his eyes stared nothing ahead. "Where…will you take me?"  
Gladio watched him, he can't blame Ignis for being too guarded even he is safe with a crownsguard. After everything had happened to him, trusting the wrong person is the last thing he needs now.  
Gladio can't stop himself before he realized it, he caressed Ignis' hair again, Ignis didn't flinch away.  
"Somewhere safe inside the Wall and you are pretty lucky because the brat--I mean the Prince of Lucis is my friend. I'll make sure those bastards who hurt you will pay the price." Gladio could see how Ignis' lips trembled and how teary his eyes.  
"You can rest now."

Trusting Gladio's words, Ignis close his tired eyes and sleep within a few seconds. Gladio keeps caressing him for a while before he starts to drive.  
He reached out for his phone and hit a few buttons, in only a few seconds, "What is it, Gladiolus?"  
"Cor, I think I found something outside the Wall. Not too far, but this might be what we have been searching for all this time."  
"…you mean, the warehouse?"  
"Yes. I also found someone. He might can help. I'll report to you as soon as I reach the citadel."  
"All right. Meet me up tomorrow Gladiolus, get some rest first and also, ask the guards to bring the outsider somewhere safe."  
"Nah, I'll take care of him. I'll make sure he will not make any fuss."  
Cor gone silent for a few seconds. "All right, but make sure of it. Good work, Gladiolus."

~◇◇◇~

Arriving at the Amicitia mansion, Gladio pulled over his car then checking on Ignis who is still sleeping. Gently shaking his shoulder but it only make Ignis snuggling into his jacket. Gladio smiled and guess he didn't have a choice besides carrying him. Getting out of his car and opening the back seat door, somehow he managed to have an arm full of Ignis. The poor young man just sleep all the way. Gladio sighs, making sure Ignis' legs bundled up with the blanket, he walked to the mansion.

"GLAD--" Iris happily welcoming her big brother but stopped and cover her mouth immediately, gasping and wide-eyed her brother. Gladio shushed her and jerk his head to the sleeping figure in his arms.  
"Jared, can you please prepare something warm and light to eat?" Jared, servant of House Amicitia who stands behind Iris nodded, "Of course, in a moment." "Thanks, Jared. And you, help me prepare the guest room." Iris nodded happily and helping her brother all the way. Ignis didn't even stir as they place him on the soft bed. When Gladio tried to pull his jacket back, Ignis grunt and clutching tightly refusing to let Gladio's jacket go. Iris just giggled then help to tuck the blanket.

Rummaged his father supply, Gladio fetch an elixir and used it on Ignis, all bruises and marks healed within a second. Ignis let out a gasp and seems fully comfy. Gladio caressed him one last time before he left the room.

"So, who is he???" Oh, here we go, Gladio knows that Iris will never head straight to her bed without questioning her brother.  
"Found him on the way back" Gladio answered her tiredly as he walked down the stairs. "That one when we were on call?" Iris asked. They reached the kitchen where Jared still preparing the meal and smiled at them when he sees them.  
"Yup, he's hurt. Can't just leave him there." Gladio said after he gulps down a glass of water.  
"From the outside?! Dad will be mad, Gladdy!" Iris pouted. "Iris, it's late now. I will talk to Dad later about this. Besides, if I leave him outside, he might be dead by now." Gladio said tiredly.  
"I didn't mean it bad! He seems a good person too…" she trailed off.  
Gladio watched his sister, he knew his sister didn't mean it bad. He sighed "Sorry, Iris. Go to bed now alright? We will talk again tomorrow."  
"Okay… Good night, Gladdy." Iris pouted.  
Gladio ruffled her hair and shoo her out from the kitchen.

"Master Gladio, I've made porridge. Do I need to serve it to our guest?" Jared asked him.  
"Thank you, Jared. Leave it to me. You should get some sleep too." Gladio said.  
"Alright, Master. Good night."  
"G'night."

Gladio take a shower and have something for his stomach. He didn't have a heart to wake Ignis when he checked on him again, half of Ignis' face buried to the pillow he hugged, blanket tangled around his lower half, breath softly and Gladio seems can't have his jacket back yet. His jacket trapped between Ignis and the pillow. Gladio chuckled and let Ignis sleep a bit more. Leaving the guest room, Gladio walked to his room, he will wake Ignis later to eat the porridge and settle everything up with his father tomorrow. For now, he needs some sleep for himself.


	3. I'll be okay now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Warm…'
> 
> 'Safe…'
> 
> 'I feel safe…'
> 
> 'Is this heaven?'
> 
> 'Is…everything over now…?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Chapter 3 is here!  
Thanks to Delaya for beta reading this chapter.  
You're the best.

'Warm…'

'Safe…'

'I feel safe…'

'Is this heaven?'

'Is…everything over now…?'

Ignis refused to do anything, everything just too good and comfy. He felt like floating, too cruel if this is just a dream but, he will enjoy the moment. He felt he hugged something, he grabs whatever it is and squeezes, he smiled when it's just a fluffy pillow. Ah- he is on a soft bed. Yes, a very soft bed. Surrounded by fluffy pillows, blankets to keep him warm. It felt heavenly, when was the last time he felt like this?  
He slowly opened his eyes, stretched and yawned softly then looked around before-- Wait a minute--

'Where am I-?'

Frantically, he jumps out of the bed. He scanned his surroundings, then himself. He still wore his dirty shirt for sure then his mouth fell open as he noticed how smooth his pale skin, no bruises, no scratches or anything.

'Someone healed me? How?'

He touched his neck, no more bite marks and it didn't hurt at all. 'Oh goodness…'  
Slowly, he took a few good steps, he felt light. He could jump and run as fast as he wants, nothing hurt. Then he saw Gladio's jacket.

'Gladiolus… he did help me…? Where is he now...?'

He grabbed the jacket and draped it over his shoulder, somehow feel safe and warm.

"…Gladio…?" He whispered. It's not too dark here, but he felt uneasy alone in the room. Reminds him of that...room. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He stared at the door wondering if it's locked. Will he end up locked up like before? He told himself to give it a try before he starts to panic with his mind repeating of what-ifs.

He reached the door, slowly turned the knob. It's unlocked. Ignis sighed in relief, pushed the door and slowly stepped out, gingerly glancing around. He left the door open as he stepped out, silently putting much effort to walk without drawing any sound. From the second floor, he saw a big door that had a different shape than the other doors, he assumes that is the way out.

'Maybe I should leave… I don't know what will they do to me later. And…while I have a chance.'

He found the stairs and walked down straight to the door, but before he reached it, he spotted the kitchen. He hasn't eaten anything besides a few pieces of bread or anything they gave him back there. They never properly fed him anyway. He felt pathetic but just can't help it. He's starving.

'I'll have something and leave.'

~◇◇◇~

Clarus Amicitia, the sworn Shield of the King of Lucis is a loyal and honest man. He never complained about his job, he loves his king and his children, but being a single parent isn't easy and it's a rare moment for him to spend the day with his family. He told his daughter, Iris that he will spend the night at the citadel, somehow everything just done and he can go home then have a day off tomorrow. What a joy blessed by the Astrals.

2:10 am.

Once he arrived at the Amicitia mansion, he quietly unlocks the front door, he didn't want to wake anyone up, they deserve some sleep in this hour. He locked it back up when he gets inside, takes off his shoes and hangs his coat. They always left the mansion lights on even at night. Well, he is not expecting someone awake by this time but he notices there's a sound and someone in the kitchen when he was just about to walk up the stairs. 

He peered into the kitchen, wishing to catch Iris rummaging food for herself. But, neither Iris nor Gladio, a young man only wearing a shirt and jacket munching an apple in front of his opened refrigerator is the one welcoming his view.

'Thief? But, how could he get in? Into the Amicitia mansion?!'

Clarus stepped out and barked loud, "Who's there?!"

The young man yelped and frantically looked around, he got to his feet once he saw Clarus. It didn't take long before the young man leaped out from the kitchen and scrambled his way to the front door.  
"Noo! You aren't going anywhere!" Clarus shouted and tried to reach for the young man. But, he easily dodges Clarus and does some acrobatic jump in the air. Clarus was stunned but mentally slapped himself. 'This is not the time to be awed over something.'

He chases the young man. Before he knew it, they were actually running, leaping, dodging around the living room like some actors in the movies. He snorts at himself somehow finding everything just funny. Clarus will never use his sword against this young man. He seems unarmed and only focused on getting away. Stumbled a bit by the sofa, the young man almost loses his balance but was fast enough to balance himself before he throws the jacket over his shoulder to Clarus, to distract him awhile. 'Wait, isn't this Gladio's?'

Clarus easily catches the jacket and looked at it to confirm his suspicion. 'Well, yes. This is Gladio's'  
Clarus sighed, he has told his son to not bring any hook-ups home. He gathers his thoughts then looks at the young man who has successfully distracted him and is now desperately trying to open the front door. It's useless, Clarus has locked it by the way and the key is safe in his pocket. But, the young man keeps pushing, turns and banging the door. Clarus starts to worry that he will hurt himself there. "Have you done there?" Clarus asked as he walks toward the young man. He's about to grab the young man's arm to stop him banging the door, the rest of the mansion probably awoken by now.  
He's stunned as the young man crawled away from him to the corner behind the coat hanger, he squeezes through somehow fit without knocking the hanger, pulling his knee to his chest and hugged himself tightly then starts crying. Terrified and small.

"No, please please, please… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he pleaded, desperately shielding his face with his arms as if Clarus will hurt him. 

Clarus has no idea what just happened, he tried to get closer, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. Calm down."

But, the young man keeps pleading and apologizing, cried harder that it must be hard to breathe by now. 'Well… this is not normal.' Clarus told himself. Carefully studying the young man's reaction. 'Some kind of trauma? This is dangerous.'

"Ignis!" Clarus heard his son cry from the second floor. He watched as Gladio practically ran down the stairs and stopped once he was in front of the young man-Ignis. Gladio seems shocked by Ignis' state right now. Iris is also awake, only watching everything from the second floor with Jared, they look worried.

"Ignis. Ignis, look at me. Hey, it's me, Gladio. Remember?" Gladio desperately gains Ignis' attention and reached to shake his shoulder lightly. Ignis stiffens at the touch, he'd tried to peel Gladio's hand off with his shaking hand then hugs himself tighter. Gladio backs off and glared at his father. Clarus lifts his eyebrows, his son never glares at him unless he did something very bad. Clarus' mouth gaping unsure what to say.

"What have you done, dad?" Gladio asks instead.

"I- I thought I caught a thief, I didn't know he's a friend of yours, son," Clarus answered him dutifully.

Troubled, Gladio turns his attention back to Ignis. He whimpered between his sobs, clutching tightly his chest, gasping for air. "Ignis, it's okay. Calm down, no one's gonna hurt you." Gladio said as he placed his hand on Ignis' knee, all of them shocked when Ignis actually screamed in terror once Gladio touched him. Gladio yelped, pulling his hand back as quickly as possible.

Clarus' fatherly mode kicks himself back to reality, he crouches down level to Ignis on the floor, softly he speaks, "Ignis. It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you or do anything to you. We are trying to help." Clarus reached for Ignis but never actually touched him, he closes his eyes and there's something shining flowing out from his hand to Ignis. Clarus moved and placed his hand on Ignis' hair, when Ignis didn't give any response besides whimpers and sobs. Clarus pull him gently out from the corner, Ignis unconsciously followed. Clarus shushed him and pet his head with his other hand, while the other firmly grabbed his shoulder telling that he isn't alone. It's working. Slowly, Ignis has gone lax, shoulder relaxed, breath deep but not gasping for air anymore. Gladio sighed, they stay like that for a few minutes. Clarus releases him when he feels Ignis relaxed enough.

"Can you stand?" Clarus asked him softly. Ignis burrowed his eyebrows, just stare blankly to the floor never looking at Clarus. Clarus nods to his son, Gladio took the hint and help Ignis to stand. Once Ignis is on his feet, they wait for Ignis to say something or anything, it took him a few seconds to process what just happened. Slowly, Ignis walked towards Gladio and hid behind him, weakly clutching Gladio's sweater.

Clarus' eyebrows can't go any higher, he stared at his son with that 'care to explain anything, son?' look. "I remember I have told you about- to not bring any hook-ups home, yes?"

Gladio blushed, he tried not to jump with Ignis behind him, "What-?! No! Dad! It's not like that. Ignis is-- I--"  
"And at least, give him something proper to wear." Clarus snapped. Gladio glanced at Ignis, then face-palming himself when he realized Ignis wore nothing but a shirt to cover himself, thank the Astrals the shirt is long enough to cover his manhood.  
Iris giggled, "Oh no, Iris my girl, go back to your room." Clarus sighed as he gestured Jared to take Iris back to her room. "And son, I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

Gladio nods to his father then gives his full attention to Ignis, "What are you doing down here? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly. Ignis said nothing only looked at him with kicked puppy eyes, his growling stomach is enough to answer Gladio's question.  
"Shit, sorry. I should have woken you before." Gladio felt like an asshole now. Ignis drop his gaze, "I'm sorry…" he whispered.  
Now, Gladio felt more than an asshole. "N-No. It's not your fault." Gladio runs his hand through his hair, "Come, you need something to put on first, alright? Then, we will have something for your stomach to settle." Ignis nodded and follow him silently.

~◇◇◇~

Three of them sat at the dining table, Gladio and Clarus face to face while Ignis dressed in Gladio's old t-shirt and shorts took a seat beside Gladio nursing a bowl of porridge. It's almost sad to see how he ate like porridge is the best thing in the world. Clarus poured a glass of water and placed it in front of Ignis, silently told the young man to eat slower.

"So…" Gladio starts, "How should I put this. I…was on my way back to the capital, almost hit him with my car." He smiles sheepishly while Clarus just stared at him with fatherly serious expression. Gladio clears his throat, "I- I can't just leave him outside, dad. He--",

"Outside? Outside the Wall?" His father demanded.  
"Yes-", "Gladiolus, you know the rules about bringing an outsider into our Wall."

"Dad, like I said. I can't just leave him, he is injured alright? Badly. I had to use an elixir on him or maybe he would not have made it." Gladio's voice grew higher. Ignis stiffened beside him, slowly stirring the porridge.

"There's something around where I found him. It just- there. I'm sure of it." Gladio said as he tried to regain his composure.   
"And what is it?" Clarus sighed.

Glancing towards Ignis, Gladio quiet for a few seconds, unsure how to say it. "I found him, full with bruises and…" Gladio trailed off then gesturing with his hand pointing to his neck. Even Ignis doesn't look at Gladio, he stopped eating, just staring at his bowl.   
Clarus seems to understand and asks, "Have you reported to Cor?"  
"Yes. He asked me to meet up tomorrow." Gladio answered dutifully. Clarus closes his eyes and sighed.

"Apologies… I…" Ignis said as he look at them.  
Both the father and son are startled by him. But, as soon their eyes meet with the emerald pair, Ignis closed his mouth and dropped his gaze to his lap instead.

Clarus' eyes soften 'He has been through the worse', he glanced at Gladio who just gives him a pleading look. 'I must be damned for thinking about kicking this young man out.' Clarus kicks himself internally. "Ignis, yes?" Ignis flinched. "Y-yes, sir?"  
"You are from Tenebrae?" Clarus asked as he stands up and walks to his large refrigerator.

Gladio noticed that Ignis is getting nervous, but still answering his father. "Yes, sir."   
"Figured it out by the way you speak." Clarus said, still rummaging his refrigerator. "Have some friends from Tenebrae back then. When we grow old, everyone just…gets busy with their own life now." Ignis stared at Clarus, obediently listening.

"How old are you?" Clarus took out a beer.  
"…18, sir."  
Whatever Clarus was doing, he stopped and gave Ignis a stern look. Ignis felt his heart leap out, he gripped his shorts afraid of saying something wrong. Gladio cursed beside him.  
"And how long have you been…there?" Clarus asked more. Ignis bit his lower lip.

'I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't be here…'

"I…I apologize for the inconvenience. I shouldn't be he--"  
Clarus lifts his hand gesturing Ignis to silence. "You didn't answer the question, my boy."  
Ignis swallows. Hard. "I-if I'm not…mistaken...I was handed to Nilfheim when I was 12 …" Ignis could feel his eyes starts to burn. "Then, they sent me to…that …to there for about three yea--" Ignis clamp his mouth, he suddenly felt dizzy and sick.  
Clarus stared at him, letting Ignis to regain his composure "Handed? By whom?"  
Ignis closed his eyes, head bowed as he fought his nausea. "…my father."

Clarus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 'Who is his goddamn father, I'm gonna rip his throat.' Gladio turns to Ignis with a face could kill. "Your father?!" He roared loudly.  
Ignis jumps slightly and scrambled off the dining chair a few feet away from Gladio, knocking off the chair in the process. "Shit-sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Ignis looks up at him, a single tear falls from his eye.  
"What will happen to me now? Is it…there will be a punishment?" Ignis asked voice cracked at the end. Before Gladio and Clarus speak, Ignis blurt out, "Please… at least, if there's a punishment. Can I…at least have something to eat once each day?"

Gladio felt his anger boiling, he sucked a deep breath, hands clenching and gritting his teeth. Clarus clears his throat. He put his beer on the counter beside the refrigerator. He walked to Ignis and give him a light pat on the shoulder, assuring him "Ignis, first of all. We have to tell you that, there is no punishment. No one will do anything to you. You have my word, you are safe here. We will make sure of it and also, we do want to help you. It doesn't matter if you are a stranger or outsider. The Astrals could come down and kick my ass if they wanted to. You have no place to stay, then stay here. If you are hungry then eat. Just tell us if you need anything. We will help you."  
"Dad is right." Gladio speaks up. "And I will protect you." 

Ignis is left speechless. He wipes his tears and sniffs softly.

Clarus smiled "I'll be in my room if you need me, go get some rest, boy." Then he turns to Gladio, "You know what you have to do, yes?" Gladio nods, "Good night, dad."

Clarus smiled to both of them, then with his beer retreats to his chamber.

Once they are left alone, Gladio offers his hand to Ignis.  
"Let's clean you up." Ignis nods.

'I'll be okay now, mom.'


	4. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd this one took awhile...  
>< I suppose to post this chapter a few days ago but I've been sick *sobs
> 
> Thank you Delaya! For beta reading this chapter !  
XD
> 
> Oh, I also edit some parts, just a bit. :D

Ignis didn't understand what had happened. Everything was just ridiculous. Who are they? There's no punishment? They fed and helped him? There must be something they want from him. Right? Or…maybe it's just his insecurities. No, he can't let his guard down. There must be something.

But, no one ever treats him like this. Everything is just new to him.

He likes it, feels safe somehow. He would love to stay. 

Then, Gladio.

He isn't lying.

Ignis keeps telling himself that he could trust the man. He wants to. Everything is gonna be okay. But, something in his mind screamed at him 'don't'. Leaving is the best choice for now. There is something he can do. But, they will not let him and the panic attack isn't helping either. He is also questioning himself. What will he do when he manages to get out from here. What if… 'they' found him again, he will back to that room, right?

Cold, tired, starving, they will keep punishing him for something he never did or whatever the reason.

Ignis shivered as he thought about it.

'No, I don't wanna go back. I don't want--'

"You okay?"

Gladio's voice snapped him back.

He blinks at Gladio, reminds himself where he is right now "I-I'm fine."

Gladio hums, "Is it too cold? I'll add more warm water."

He knew Gladio could turn his back anytime on him, leave him all alone and miserable. It hurt to think about it. It was selfish for him to beg for this and only this time,he wants to feel safe. Living his own life. To be loved---

His breath hitched, Ignis felt his eyes burn so he forced himself to calm down.

He blinked.

'I will be okay...'

~◇◇◇~

He found himself standing in front of Gladio as said person prepared a bath for him. The tub filled with warm water, smelling of fresh soap ready for him. It looked relaxing.

"Okay, I'll leave you by yourself now. Think you can manage?" Gladio asked as he fetched a towel to dry his hand then throw it to the basket.

Ignis clutching his t-shirt, unsure where to begin. "I think, I can manage." He said instead.

Gladio smiled at him, "Here, I'll leave some towels for you, if you need more there are some in the cabinet over there and this," he pats a hoodie folded neatly beside the sink. "Uhh… also my old stuff. But, still good and pretty comfy."

Ignis nods. "Thank you."

"Alright." Gladio walked out from the bathroom and closed the door behind to give Ignis some privacy.

~◇◇◇~

The last time Gladio felt burned inside out by anger was when his little sister Iris had gone missing at the Citadel. He was so worried and couldn't help but blame himself. 

He takes a deep breath and counts to ten. There's no need to shout or scream or punch the innocent wall. Report about the human warehouse he has read enough to make his mouth twitched in disgust. Seeing in person a victim like this is a whole different matter. It is awful. It hurts to see.

Ignis. Right. He will help him. No matter what.

Even as his anger subsided, his heart still clenched. Gladio closed his eyes. He was about to count to ten again when the bathroom door was roughly shoved open revealing Ignis both hands deathly gripping the doorknob, eyes wide and terrified. Gladio yelped in surprise but more surprised when he saw Ignis.

But soon, Ignis seemed to calm down when he noticed Gladio, his eyes softened and slowly loosened his grip.

Gladio was about to ask if there was something wrong, but before he could, Ignis turned back inside the bathroom leaving the door open. Gladio stared at him, confused. When Ignis started to undress, Gladio slapped himself internally. He reached for the door to close it but was stopped by a surprised whimper this time. Ignis clutching tightly at Gladio's borrowed t-shirt at his chest like that thing was his lifeline, his big emerald eyes desperately looked at the door.

Cute. Wait, now Gladio slapped his face with his own hand.

"Uhh… Can I help you?"

He can see how tense Ignis is. "Please… could you, leave the door open?"

'Huh? That's weird.'

"Uhh, sure." Gladio awkwardly stood there, "But, how about you? You don't mind if someone sees you?" He gestured with his hand up and down at his own body.

Ignis shook his head, "No, I don't mind."

Gladio opened his mouth but close it again, speechless for a while. "You scared to be alone?"

Ignis' eyes dart around. "No…"

Gladio furrowed "Then, why shouldn't I close the door?"

Ignis looked distressed. He was afraid of something.

Gladio waited for his answer for a while, "It's alright if you are scared. How about, I leave the door open but only a peek." Ignis perk up and tilting his head. "And I'll just sit here, guarding the door for you. We can talk while you bathe." Gladio said.

He was caught off guard when he saw Ignis' mouth curve as he seemed to be smiling, but quickly disappeared behind his borrowed t-shirt. Ignis nodded happily.

As promised, Gladio closed the door enough only for a peek and sat on the floor. He heard nothing at first, then the sound of water splashed as Ignis slid down the tub.

"Feels nice, isn't it? Don't stay too long, alright?" Gladio told him. Ignis hum in response, sounded content and fully relaxed. Gladio chuckled.

They stay silent for a minute as Ignis happily bathed himself. "You… wanna know something?" Gladio asked.

Ignis blinked. "About?"

"Anything. If you have a question."

Ignis looked around. He stayed silent for a while.

"Gladiolus?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah?" Gladio answered him as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"That's…a flower." Ignis trailed off.

Gladio was silent for a few seconds before he realized what Ignis meant, he chuckled. "Have you seen my little sister? Her name is Iris. Our mother loved flowers, so that's how our names came from." Gladio said with a smile.

"It suits you." Ignis breaths, Gladio almost didn't hear him. 

"My dad said so." He agrees.

Ignis had gone quiet for a few moments, considering what should he ask next, "Gladio?"

"Yeah?" Gladio acknowledges with a nod.

"You said… you're a friend of the Prince?" Ignis asked, he hoped he didn't go too far asking that kind of question.

Gladio seemed to be smiling, "You mean that brat? Trust me, he is only a royal pain in the ass."

Ignis blinked, he didn't understand what Gladio just said. Then, Gladio laughed, "I'm just joking, yeah that kid is my friend. I'm his Shield by the way."

Ignis was surprised, "Apologies, but is it alright for me to know that much?"

"Huh? What's the prob? It's not like you are gonna walk out and put him in danger, is it?" Gladio snorted.

Ignis look at Gladio's back, slowly he smiled. "Thank you…" he saw Gladio make a confused gesture.

"Huh…? For?"

Ignis turned his gaze to his own hands, "For trusting me."

Gladio doesn't say anything, but Ignis is sure Gladio was smiling there. Ignis drew his knee up to his chest and rested his chin on it. "Is it… alright for me to stay?"

Gladio almost snaps his neck to face Ignis but immediately stopped when he remembered what Ignis was doing right now. "Until you find a place for you to settle? I don't mind, Dad neither."

Ignis nodded, "Alright…"

Gladio clears his throat, "You up to talk tomorrow? We might need your statement in detail."

Ignis blinked slowly, he stared at nothing then closed his eyes. "I'll try. But, I'm afraid I can't help much."

Gladio was confused. Ignis bit his lower lip, "They…always locked me in a room. I couldn't peek outside, whenever I managed to look around, it was always surrounded by trees and bushes. They also moved me around carefully while they covered my vision or when I'm unconscious."

"Don't worry about the location. How many people around there?" Gladio glared at the wall.

"A few men, there are also some women. They are the guards and…" Ignis trailed off.

Gladio took the hint and sighing, "You don't have to tell me if you are not ready. It's okay."

They fell silent, Ignis turned to look at Gladio, even with just a peek outside the door, he could see the bulk body breathing, guarding him. "Will you… be there tomorrow?"

After hearing Ignis' question, Gladio smiled softly, "I've a promise to keep, didn't I?" He said without glancing at Ignis.

A warm feeling slowly fluttered in Ignis' chest, he hopes this man will never betray his own words. Ignis isn't sure if he will able to breathe if Gladio did.

~◇◇◇~

"You let him go?!" The man shouts. 

Both men startled. "We are sorry, sir! We had no choice--"

"Is it hard to keep an eye on him? All of the slaves why. Must. Him?!"

They shifted, nervously telling the truth to their boss even if it was useless. "But, sir! There were Crownsguard! We can't--"

"Silence! There was only a Crownsguard! What are you afraid of?! Now, Nilfheim is gonna have my head because of both of you! Out of my sight right now!" He shouted.

As soon as the other men leave, he drops himself to the sofa and takes a long deep breath. "Guess, I have to move on my own now…"

There's a sound of footsteps echoing, walking towards him with such a graceful calmness and hint of playfulness. "Well, well, my friend. What makes you look like a starving behemoth that is ready to swallow the whole garula?"

The man snarled, "What do you want? If you are going to mock me, you'd better not do that today."

The other laughed cheerfully, "Oh well, my friend. Don't be so rude, that hurt my feelings." He reaches for a glass and pours some drink for himself. "I have to tell you. That what has concerned you now, has its place inside the Wall."

"What concerned me more is what if they find out? What if---" He stood up from the sofa, spat at the other man but, abruptly cut off by a glance.

"You know what we have to do." The other said as he calmly sips his drink.

~◇◇◇~

After he dressed in Gladio's hoodie and shorts, Ignis was secured by Gladio to the guest room again.

Gladio gently nudges him to get in the bed, which is Ignis obliged. Once again he is surrounded by pillows and a warm blanket, he sighed in content.

"Still got a few hours before the sunrise, rest will ya? You need it." Gladio told him and made sure Ignis is comfy and warm.

Ignis hesitated, "Will I…be okay?"

Gladio's eyes soften but, his lips pull into a tight line. He slowly sits on the side of the double bed, "What makes you think you aren't?"

Ignis looked at his lap, he watches his fingers clutching the blanket. "What if they are looking for me?"

Gladio can't help himself, his own hand will be damned because he reached out and pets Ignis' hair again before he realizes it. "This maybe sounds cheesy but, I'm here aren't I?"

Ignis let him pet his head, it feels nice by the way, feels different from random people showing up every night when he was in that room, theirs felt awful.

'I'll be okay here. They aren't here… It's alright.'

"Hey, don't think too much. Just get some rest, no one is gonna take you away." Gladio chuckled.

"Okay..." Ignis snuggled himself between pillows, Gladio pulls his hand away and stands up.

"Good night, Ignis."

"Good night, Gladio."

Ignis watched Gladio from the bed as he walked towards the door, opening the door then-- 'Oh no..'

"Gladiolus." Abruptly, he sits up.

Gladio stopping in midway closing the door, "Yeah?"

Ignis looked around, eyes darted around for something as if it was gonna show up somewhere. Gladio swings the door open and stared at him.

Gladio thinks about how little Iris scared if a goofy monster from kid's imagination jumps out from the dark and he has no choice but to stay with her until she falls asleep. Looking at Ignis right now, he's pretty sure they wore the same scared expression, but it's not like he's scared about the goofy monster.

"Alright, you have to tell me something. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Gladio started.

Ignis lifts his knee up to his chest, grabbing the blanket tightly as he murmured, "I'm sorry…"

"No. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? You told me you aren't scared being alone then I shouldn't close the bathroom door and this. There's something else." Gladio speaks calm and soothing as he can.

Their eyes met, Gladio felt bad for Ignis, he looks like he's about to cry, again. "…they locked me." He whispered. Gladio patiently waiting for him.

"I was always locked in that room." Ignis looks at his lap. "I'm…scared…of being locked in."

Gladio stood still, even inside he wanted to run to Ignis and hug him, assure him until he believes what Gladio had told him that he is safe is true. Gladio steps back inside the room and closed the door, he walked to the couch placed beside the bed attached to the wall. He lay down on the couch, "Is this okay?"

Ignis blinked, trying to process what happened, "What are you doing?"

Gladio blinked back to him as if both of them having blinking competition. "Accompanying you? Get some sleep now" Gladio closed his eyes and yawned trying to find a better position for himself.

He hears Ignis let out a breath, then some rustling and nothing.

Gladio asked himself for what the hell he is doing right now. When the first time he met the future king, he was only 12 while the little future king clutching at his father's side. Gladio's father told him that he will become a strong shield and as a brother for the future king. Yes, he wants to protect the future king. To fulfill his calling with pride and honor as an Amicitia. He swore an oath to protect and stay by the future king's side for the rest of his life. 

He has his reason to live.

Then, he met Ignis just roughly 6 hours ago, but he felt the same for him like how he felt for the future king. He wanted to help, he wants to protect and hold him.

It's not fair he thinks, for himself and Ignis.

He waits for a few seconds before he peeks to check on Ignis. 'He's supposed to be asleep now.'

Yet, he is wrong. The emerald pair stare at him. Gladio almost choked on his own. "Aren't you supposed to sleep by now?"

Ignis lay in the bed while hugging the same pillow his head propped on, innocently he stared at Gladio.

If the one who is having trouble right now was Iris, he would lay in the same bed or tell her some stories. But, this is Ignis.

"You will be here when I wake up?" Ignis asked.

On the uncomfortable couch? "Yeah, I can stay with you for the night," Gladio told him.

Then, it happens again. The strange feelings like when they were in the bathroom. Ignis' eyes soften then close. Even his face half-buried in the pillow, Gladio knows, 'He just smiling…'

Gladio wonder why it felt good to see him smiling.

He closed his eyes and slept.

~◇◇◇~

Gladio was woken up by muffled giggles. He rubs his eyes and sat himself up. 'I'm not in my room.' He realized as he looks at the bed and found no Ignis. Frantically, he jumps out from the couch, "Ignis?"

Then, there's a giggle again, sounds like Iris. He padded out from the guest room and headed to the kitchen where he heard another sound, that must be Clarus. To his surprise, somehow Iris manage to get Ignis to cook with her. He watched from their backs as Iris shows Ignis how to flip the pancake on the pan while Ignis curiously follow her instruction.

"No no! Not like that!" Iris giggled. "Here, like this."

Gladio watches them fondly, it's nice, really. Not every morning they gonna start the day like this.

"Good morning, son." Clarus greets him from the dining table stirring a cup of coffee, Gladio also saw someone else sat with his father, a glaive. Jared nodded at Gladio while he washed the dishes. Iris turns her attention to his brother, Ignis did the same but said nothing as Iris cheerfully "Gladdy! Good morning!"

Gladio had to bite his lips to suppress his laugh when he saw their faces. His little sister was covered with flour while Ignis shares the same suffering as well, but evidently Iris' doing judge by how the flour covering his left cheek and his nose. He swears Ignis just let the little girl do anything without complaining. "You two seem to be having fun." He settles himself in the dining table.

"What are you doing here, Nyx?" Gladio asked the glaive. "Morning' big guy, order from His Majesty. Sent me here to make sure everything is alright." Nyx jerked his head towards Ignis and laughed, "Or make sure they didn't burn down your kitchen."

Clarus clears his throat. Nyx yelped then hastily gulped down his cup of coffee.

"Cor must be worried so he sent you." Clarus said.

Gladio burrowed, "Why he send a glaive instead of a Crownsguard?"

"You didn't hear anything about last night, big guy?"

"Huh? Something happened?"

Clarus answered the question for him, "Once Cor received your report, they tracked down your phone so they know the location, Cor himself with a few guards did the search."

"Cor himself?" If the Marshal himself makes a move, there must be something not right.

Clarus glanced at Iris and Ignis, both of them still busy with the pancakes. "We knew some of them are Nifs, just want to make sure there are no spies or threats" Clarus said.

"And it's too dangerous because they are really near the Wall all this time, not to mention it is actually an abandoned area" Nyx continued. "And…the stranger. I'm afraid I have to escort him to-"

"Wait, what do you mean?!" Gladio asked sternly.

"Calm down, Gladiolus. We just have to do a full scan and make sure there are no trackers or such that can harm our kingdom. I hate to say this but, we have no choice." Clarus told him.

Gladio sighed, "Fine, but I'm going with him."

Nyx silently followed their conversation. Clarus sips his coffee, "We will go to Citadel within 30 minutes, you go report to Cor. I'll go with Nyx and take Ignis to the medical wing."

Gladio was about to protest but Clarus lifts his hand and told him that's final. Gladio huffed.

Nyx stared at him with a suspicious look. Gladio glance at him, "What?"

Nyx gave him shit-eating grin, "Nothing."

A moment later, Iris placed a plate full of pancakes on the dining table. Most of it is in undescribed shapes. Clarus shoved it immediately into his mouth and told Nyx to do the same. Nyx isn't sure at first but, he didn't have the heart to decline by the way Iris looked at him with a hopeful smile, so he tried. Comically, his eyes widen and stare at Iris in shock at how good it tastes then told her that this is the most delicious pancake he ever had and ended up having three more pancakes for himself. Gladio watched Iris cheering then share some pancakes with Ignis plus extra whipped cream while Jared poured each Iris and Ignis a glass of milk.

Ignis took a cautious bite. When he managed to place a piece in his mouth, he freezes and stared at Iris. Gladio wonders if what he just witnessed in Ignis is a short-circuit.

When Ignis be able to move again, he took another bite and another then another. Gladio can see how Ignis' eyes tear up. Gladio took a bite for himself, he saw Nyx also watch them with an unreadable expression. 

'This is what they called a threat...'

Once again, Gladio huffed.

~◇◇◇~

After rummaging his own wardrobe to find suitable clothes for Ignis and do some cleanup, they made their way to the Citadel. Ignis didn't say much beside nods and yes, obediently trailing behind Gladio. 

Gladio wants to stay with Ignis while they examine him, but his father has told him enough and there is no room for argument. 

"I'll make sure he will be okay, big guy." Nyx pats Gladio's shoulder seems to understand Gladio's tension.

Four of them made their way to Clarus' car. Gladio and Ignis settled themselves in the back seat, while Clarus driving and Nyx sat beside him. 

Insomnia is a big city, tall buildings, traffic, vehicles and citizens. Everything about Insomnia just breathtaking. For Gladio who's grown up in it, that is a normal sight every day. He's seen for a hundred times today, there is still a few minutes before they arrive at the Citadel. He tells himself he should explain a few things to Ignis. He just hopes his father and Nyx know exactly what are they doing. He doesn't want anything about last night to happen again.

"So Ignis, I need to tell you-" his words died down when he lays his eyes on Ignis. He thought Ignis was staring at him but he isn't. Ignis big wide curious eyes stare out through the window beside Gladio. Nyx glance at them after a moment, "Hey, you guys good?"

Ignis keeps staring, eyes jumping to every window to window in the car like an excited kid's first ride. 

Gladio snapped his finger in front of Ignis' eyes. "You okay?" 

Ignis blinked, "Y-yes."

Gladio chuckled, "Enjoying the view, huh?"

Nyx didn't say anything as he turns to focus on the road again.

"Listen, Ignis. Dad and Nyx will take you to do some check-ups." Gladio told him, "Nothing to be worried about, just follow them."

Ignis look at him, Gladio isn't sure but, is…there is a hint of disappointment on his face?

Ignis didn't say anything but he nodded.

When they arrived at the Citadel, there are a few guards waiting for them. So, they really saw Ignis as a threat huh, as expected. Gladio mentally cursed. They get inside the elevator, he will head to Cor's office so, they parted. He didn't say anything as they got out first from the elevator, just casually says 'see you later'. He has a bad feeling once he looks at Ignis. There's an unreadable expression. But, he pushes it aside and assures himself he's just worried.

The elevator chirping 'bing' tells him he has arrived at the office section. He turns around to the hallway then stopped in front of Cor's office. 

He knocks and receives a signal to come in.

"Gladiolus, I've been waiting for you. Please, have a seat" The Marshal said without looking up from his paperwork and picks up another report, he shoves it to Gladio. "This is what we found last night."

Gladio took the report and read it, "What the… what does this mean?!"

"We found the warehouse but, we found no single soul within it. They seem to have immediately cleaned out the place once you showed up." Cor began, "there are signs of people having been there. Oddly, no one is around, like they just mysteriously disappeared. We tried to track them down but, we can't find anything."

Gladio glared at the report, unintentionally tightening his grip. Cor remained calm and stern as ever, "I believe they are examining…this someone you found right now?"

Gladio clears his throat, "Yes. His name is Ignis."

"We need his information as soon as possible, he might know where their hiding place is. Did he show any threatening signs?" Cor asked.

Gladio lowered the report in his grip, "No sir, so far I believed he is just a victim. I found him last night injured badly while he tried to escape."

Cor nodded, "For now, we will take care of him. Can't let outsiders wandering around the city without a guard watching him."

Gladio almost growled, almost.

Their conversation was cut off by Gladio's phone ringing,

"Excuse me." He said as he took out his phone.

'Huh? Nyx called me?'

He hit the answer button, but before he could say a thing all he hears is someone screaming.


	5. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes FOREVER for me to post this one!  
I'm so sorry for the late update. A lot of things happened in these a few months...  
Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And thank you for my beta reader! She helped me a lot!  
XD

Am I sitting right now?

In that room…?

…

…

……..

…I don't remember how I got here.

I can't move…

I feel nothing…

…  
…..  
It's getting darker

I can't see

I can't see.

...Gladio…I'm scared

~◇◇◇~

He tightens his grip on the blanket, squirming in sweats, eyebrows furrowed, it's really hard to breathe.

"Hey, wake up."

He gasps a little, holding the blanket close, hugging the bundle tightly. He felt he said something but he can't make it out what he said, maybe he only let out incorrect words.

"You need to wake up." Someone told him.

He pushed his face pressed into the pillow, faintly he can feel his shoulder being touched. No, he refuses to wake up, but at the same time, he wants to run away from whatever he felt right now. How to make it stop?

"It's alright." Someone told him again.

He whimpers and chokes, is he crying? He doesn't know. He feels something touches his cheek, wiping his tears away then it poking at him lightly.

"Please, wake up." Someone begs him.

Slowly, Ignis crack opens his eyes. His heart thumping against his chest until it hurts, he’s sweating and out of breath. He sucks a lung full of air with an effort. He tries to focus on his surroundings. There are a few things that he is aware of. First, he loosened his grip when he realized that he grips too tightly on the blanket until his fingers hurt. Second, he is on the bed, the nice bed when Gladio promised to stay with him before--Oh, Gladio was fast asleep on that couch beside the bed, he isn't going anywhere. Third, there is a girl on the bed staring straight on hi--- Ignis jumps and yelped.

"Oh! Woah! Slow down!" The short-haired girl squeak. "And keep it quiet." She shushed him and pointed to Gladio who was fast asleep on the couch beside the bed. Ignis crawled away from her slowly until his back bumped the headboard. Eyes wide at her, he still tries his best to breathe normally, but this girl shows up nowhere make him hard to do so.

There was a sadness in the little girl's eyes, even so, she makes sure to not do any sudden move. Instead, she smiled, the sweetest smile Ignis ever see, "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, alright?"  
The little girl dressed in peach-colored pajamas. What is she doing here? Has he seen her somewhere?  
"My name is Iris." She said watching Ignis who seems didn't move for any second.

Ignis blinked, trying to put this and this together. He remembered that she is Gladio's little sister.  
She keeps smiling, "How are you feeling?"  
Ignis blinked, he isn't sure of everything. But the girl smiles widen. "You just had a nightmare. I didn't mean to intrude but, I heard your cries when I pass by, Nyx was about to warp in but thank gods I stopped him." Iris glance at his brother, "He must be exhausted that he didn't even wake up."

"How about you? It's early, you still want to go back to sleep? I can leave anyway." She hops out the bed.  
Ignis keep quiet, felt kinda dizzy. But, he doesn't want to go back to sleep. "No… I have rested enough." He said.  
Iris was silent for a second, "Are you hungry?"  
Like a switch being flipped, Ignis' stomach is growling, he only had a bowl of pork a few hours ago. "…yes"   
"Let's go then" she smiled cheerfully. Ignis flinched a bit and staring at her. Before he could ask, Iris finish her sentence, "Jared must be preparing breakfast down there, come and help us!"  
Ignis hesitated.

'But, it will be alright…right?'  
Gladio is here, just sleeping. Ignis will never leave the mansion. Iris is his little sister, she is trusted. Jared…who is Jared? Have they met?  
They told him to eat if he hungry and yes, he is hungry right now. Iris will be with him. So, it's alright?

Ignis stopped his running mind when he saw Iris hold her hand out and waiting for him to get out of the bed. Cautiously, he reaches out slowly and touched the girl's hand. When their hands meet, Iris tugs him weakly, silently told him to follow. They padded out the guest room, Iris shushed him to keep it quiet. Once they're outside the room, Iris closes the door gently then tug Ignis to come with her. Obediently, Ignis followed. He also noticed someone dressed in black stand nearby. Once they moved, the stranger followed them. Ignis didn't like him, his looks remind him of those people back in that warehouse. But, he kept quiet about it.

Iris holds his hand tightly and tugs him to the room he familiar with, the kitchen. Iris holds his hand all the way which makes him felt much calmer. There is someone in the kitchen,  
'Jared? Isn't it?'  
"Good morning, Jared!" Iris supplies helpfully.  
Jared turns around, "Oh! Good morning, Iris. Ah, looks like we've got one more stomach to fill this morning, good morning to you too" Jared greets Ignis. They didn't mind when Ignis lowered his gaze, afraid to meet any of them.

Iris breaks the silence, "Can we help with anything?" And that's how they end up with ingredients to make pancakes, Jared helps them with the utensils while Iris teaches Ignis step by step how to make a delicious pancake, although she is still a child, she is a great cook. The stranger in black sat on the stool watching them. It's uneasy when Ignis felt someone watching every move he made. Like he will punish him if he did wrong for anything.  
Ignis froze once Iris brush his nose with her finger covered in flour then laughed at him. It's nice to see her laugh. But, he had no idea why she did that.  
Jared also laughing, that means it's okay, right?

It took a few minutes for them to mix the ingredients. Clarus show up in the kitchen after a while, taking a seat with the stranger in black and pour himself a cup of coffee then offers some to the stranger in black. Iris greets her father cheerfully and Ignis nodded at him.  
Ignis was afraid to touch things, a few times he looks at Iris to ask if he should or can do that or else, Iris didn't ask even she knew Ignis behaving strangely, she pushes him gently and silently told him everything is alright. 

"No, no! Not like that!" Iris giggled. "Here, like this."  
Ignis watched Iris flip the pancake easily and tried to do the same. They heard Clarus greets someone, Iris was the first to turn around and happily chirped "Gladdy! Good morning!"  
Then, Ignis followed her gaze. He spotted Gladio looking at them with a weird expression, he looks like holding himself to not laugh over something.

Ignis flips the other pancake to make sure they didn't burn. He faintly heard Gladio joins his father and the stranger in black, having a conversation about 'making sure they didn't burn down the kitchen'

"This one looks perfect," Iris said. "Let's pour the rest, that will be the last and we can serve it"  
Ignis nodded, it's really nice. He doesn't have to worry about anything. Safe, calm, Ignis really needed this.

When they're done, Iris serves a full plate of pancakes to the three men. Clarus takes it immediately, while the stranger in black looks unsure at first then, he took it too.

Iris serves a plate for Ignis. A plate, just for him. With pancakes and cream, just for him.   
Ignis felt his eyes burn.

"Dig in!" Iris cheers. A glass of milk placed in front of him by Jared, the servant smiled at him. Slowly, Ignis lift the fork and cut the pancake into small pieces. He stabs a piece then slowly put it in his mouth. He wonders if the pancake will be delicious like he used to eat when his mother was around.   
He chews. He felt his chest tighten and hold himself not to cry. It's so delicious, he took another, then another.  
Iris giggled but, she sounds about to cry too and happy. Were the pancakes really that delicious and making people start to cry on their own?  
"Slow down, you will choke yourself if you keep eating like that. You can have some more if you want and drink your milk, please." The little girl said, voice soft and caring.

By the time Ignis stuffed himself full with pancakes, Gladio told him to come and get ready. Ignis wonders why Gladio seems upset. Is it because Ignis had too many of the pancakes? Or Gladio didn't eat a pancake.

Ignis sees the stranger in black somewhere nearby, but the stranger didn't really show up, he tucks himself in the corner, watching Ignis and Gladio move around. Ignis felt really uneasy. Why does the stranger in black look at him like that? Oh, right. If he makes a wrong move. There will be a punishment but, Gladio said it's safe here. But again, why did Gladio told him to get ready? …are we leaving so soon?

"You good?" Gladio asked him once when he handed Ignis his clothes. Ignis wants to ask him back. But, he didn't dare. He didn't want to upset Gladio more. So, he just nodded. Gladio smiles a bit "Alright, let's go outside, okay?"

He trails Gladio as they stepped out from the mansion. He felt his stomach twisted. He remembered yesterday he was desperately wanting to leave the mansion. But, for now, he doesn't want to leave. He wants to walk back inside, hiding from whatever waiting for him. For the first time since his mother died, he felt safe. A place maybe you can call home. He hopes he could go back soon.

~◇◇◇~

Ignis obediently gets inside the car, they didn't tie him or covers his face, he is free to look. He tries to behave just like he has to but he can't help it, his first ride without any pressures makes him giddy and happy, he couldn't help himself but look around. Insomnia sure is a big city. He’s never seen so many people wandering around, all of them look happy and free. Ignis wonders if it's okay to stop and have a walk. Maybe he could do that someday, without anyone to forbid him and strong enough to protect himself.

He jolted when someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. "You okay?" Gladio look at Ignis in concern. Ignis was glad, Gladio seems upset earlier, he looked fine now.  
"Y-yes." 

Gladio chuckled, "Enjoying the view, huh?" After a moment, "Listen, Ignis. Dad and Nyx will take you to do some check-ups. Nothing to worried about, just follow them."

Ignis' mind starts racing, he wanted to ask what about Gladio? Will he come along? Or is it just Ignis, Clarus and…the stranger in black—Nyx? Where are they going? Why Gladio couldn't go with them? Could Ignis go with him?  
He felt fine, he didn't need any check-ups. Gladio had healed him last night. He didn't trust himself if Gladio isn't around. But again, he didn't want to upset Gladio and he will behave. They are good people after all. Ignis bit his tongue when he remembered last night Gladio had promised to go with him.

He drops his gaze and nodded.

He trusted Gladio.

The car stopped in front of a tall building. Ignis heart was racing. There are more strangers in black, all stand around staring at him once Gladio held open the door. Ignis dislikes it here. Too many people.

All of them get out of the car. "Come on, it's alright. You don't need to be scared." Clarus waves his hand between Ignis and the building welcoming him. Once when they walk up the stairs. Ignis tried so hard to ignore those people who kept staring at him. He hugs himself as if he could protect whatever they are staring at, the memories of the past when he spent it all at that warehouse bubble up steadily as they stared more like they can see what Ignis had been through. It's humiliating and disgusting. He felt his eyes burn and heart beat faster. He tried his best to control himself.

Gladio walks in front of Ignis with Clarus beside Gladio so they haven't seen how Ignis is struggling, while Nyx behind Ignis. He noticed there are two more strangers in black following them up to the elevator.

Ignis desperately wants to get out, it's cramped and uncomfortable inside the elevator. The elevator stopped, he saw they stopped on the third floor, he didn't know what this is building for, every section and floor, the building is huge but, for what?  
They step out from the elevator, but there's something wrong when he leaves the elevator. Gladio hadn't moved.  
Ignis tried to follow him back in but, Nyx held out his hand blocking Ignis from going. Ignis was confused but, before he could say anything the elevator is closing, Gladio smiled at him, "See ya" the elevator was closed.

Ignis felt his eyes widen. He felt alone. He tried to free himself from Nyx and ask where Gladio is going., He can't. Why didn’t Gladio go with them? Clarus motioning Nyx to let go noticing Ignis' distress, "Ignis, it's alright. Gladio had some business to do, he will catch up soon as he is done."

"B-but, can't I come with him? Where is he going? Where are we?" Ignis knows he is babbling, he hates himself for not being strong enough to stand without Gladio. He had no idea how terrifying it feels without Gladio up until now.  
"It's alright. You are safe here. We need to meet the doctor to ensure your health." Clarus tried as he placed his hand on Ignis' shoulder but, the terrified boy flinched away. "It's alright, Ignis. This will not take long and we will not do anything to you"  
"But, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me." Ignis said barely whispering.   
"We need to make sure, alright? Better safe than sorry, Ignis. I'm worried about you and so is Gladio." Clarus assures him.

~◇◇◇~

Ignis wants to scream. His hands have been shaking since they parted with Gladio. It's terrifying to be away from his only source of peacefulness. He knew his eyes were red now, he refused to cry. But, he is fine, nothing is wrong with him. Clarus is here, he is supposed to be okay but his body and mind keep betraying him. Nyx with another stranger in black has been glancing at each other like they want to try to comfort him but, Ignis doesn’t need their pity. Besides, he is terrified. And he's scared with himself being too attached to Gladio.

"Here we are. Come, Ignis." Clarus announced.  
Ignis read the sign, 'Infirmary'. "I don't want to go there." Ignis whispered. He felt someone push him to move. He doesn't know which of the strangers in black had pushed him, but the sudden jolt makes him turn frantically.

"What the fuck, Luche?" Barks the one who stands beside Nyx, "Can't you see he's shaking? Stop being a jerk."  
"Come on, Libertus. How can you be so sure he isn't a Niff? I only pushed him a bit. Lord Amicitia told him to get in so move on!" Luche snarled. It didn't help, Ignis had been trying to control his emotion, the shouts, and their behavior almost too much. Infirmary never means good things for him, it's a room with only one way out. There's someone who plays their role as the doctor inside and the worse thing is…there's a bed there. His mind told him this is a trap. He shouldn't have come after all. Now they’ll force him to get inside because they want to do something to him. His breath quickened. His vision blurred, he barely hears someone shouting but, it seems not to him. He doesn't care anyway. Someone steps in his view, Clarus. "Ignis. You are alright. Hey, it's okay, breathe." But, Ignis can't. His legs give out, everything turns dark, and he hears a loud ring inside his head. He closes his eyes and covers his ears.

~◇◇◇~

Nyx opens the infirmary door and calls out for a doctor who immediately assists them. Ignis on the floor trembling and screaming, Clarus tried to call him but Ignis seems to have lost his mind and hears nothing. Luche stepped away, too shocked. "Look what have you done, happy now?" Libertus shouts to him. A few guards and maids had come around hearing the commotion, wondering what had happened that caused someone to scream like that in the Citadel.

The doctor starts checking on Ignis' pulse, calling for him. At this rate, Ignis was trashing. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Libertus crouches down, holding Ignis from hurting himself and the others. "You have to open your eyes, boy. It's alright." Libertus keeps soothing him. Clarus tried to cast a healing spell just like the last night he used on Ignis, somehow he felt Ignis resist him. It's no use. Ignis screams and screams at the top of his lung.

"Shit, didn't know it would get this bad " Nyx took out his phone, dialing Gladio's number. It took a second for Gladio to pick up, "Gladio, in front of infirmary, third floor. Now." Nyx heard a banging door over the phone, then the line ended. 

~◇◇◇~

Gladio runs as fast as he can, a few maids had to step aside afraid being knocked over by Gladio. The Marshal also trailing behind him. He hears a scream, a terrified scream once they get closer. He turns to the hall where the infirmary room is, only to see a few people including the Shield of the King crouched down. Ignis laying on the floor trembling badly, trashing and screaming. It hurt Gladio to watch. "Dad!" Clarus perked up. Gladio crouches down beside him, "What happened?"  
"He's terrified and it triggered the attack." Clarus tried.  
Gladio gathers Ignis in his arms, picks him up bridal style and moves him inside the infirmary, holding him tightly to stop his trashing. "Give me some space and stop hovering!" He shouts to a few maids and guards who have gathered around.

"Ignis, open your eyes." Gladio asks throughout Ignis' screams. Ignis' eyes tightly shut, completely out of the world. Gladio soothed him for how long he can't tell, until Ignis' scream died down leaving him sobbing and tired. It's endearing, Nyx can't help but smirk watching how Gladio treats Ignis like he is made of glass and the way he knows how to calm Ignis down.

"Clarus, a moment?." The Marshal ushered the glaives and the shield outside as he closes the infirmary door gently. Clarus sighed, "His name is Ignis, he was in a bad shape when Gladio found him. Scared almost of all things. Last night he also had an episode like this. I know it was a bad idea to separate him from Gladio ever since last night. It's my fault."  
Cor sternly as ever, "I see. His condition is the main priority for now, with his current mental state like this I doubt he can survive if we just let him go outside. We can't question something that is too much for him to handle. Anyone we could call for him? His family or guardian?"  
Clarus sigh and shake his head, "I haven't questioned him about his guardian but, I doubt if he ever had one. And about his family, it's his father who put him through this misery."   
Cor was silent for a moment, "Alright, for the time being Ignis will be under our watch."  
Clarus nodded his agreement.

None of the glaives said anything as they heard the Shield speak to the Marshal. Clarus cleared his throat, "I've heard about your infiltration last night and I'm afraid it has something to do with magic. If they have been there for a while, it will not easy to clear the place within a few hours."   
Cor nodded, "Indeed. I sent Crownsguards to check everything, we can't be sure and maybe there is something we could find."  
"Can't leave any dust behind, don't you?" Clarus side-eyed a glaive nearby, "Before that, I really hope that I'll never see such behavior again" he said as Luche immediately bowed.   
"Apologies, Lord Amicitia. It will never happen again."

They wait for a few minutes until the Marshal speaks, "All glaives, back to your post. I'll handle this from here. Good work."   
"Sir, yes sir!" And they leave.  
Cor opens the infirmary door and stepped inside with Clarus, it's quiet. They could hear the soothing sound from both the doctor and Gladio. Slowly, the Marshal peeks open the curtain. The doctor is taking a sample of Ignis' blood, the young man looked more conscious now sitting on the bed as his body half leaning on Gladio, still shaking but fine. He is clutching Gladio while he held out his other hand letting the doctor takes his blood with a syringe. Gladio holds Ignis' hand to make sure there's no sudden movement and telling him that he did well. The young man is distressed but, he tried to be strong. Apparently, he really did a good job.

"There we go." The doctor pulled out the syringe, replaced it with a cotton. "You did well, Ignis" the doctor smiled. Once his hand is cleaned and patched up, Ignis pulls back almost immediately and holds Gladio for dear life. The doctor chuckled and Gladio was embarrassed.   
"Thank you, doctor. Bet it's gonna take a while for the result?"  
The doctor fixes his glasses as he examines Ignis' blood, "Well, don't worry. It will not take forever." Gladio laughs at his joke.  
Ignis stayed silent and secure himself in Gladio's hold, too afraid to let go. All he does when he sees the Marshal and Clarus peeking behind the curtain was jolting. Gladio tightens his grip on Ignis' shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Clarus asked as he stepped closer to them. Ignis shakes his head slowly, but Gladio speaks for him, "He is exhausted. His condition is worse more than we thought." The Marshal is now speaking with the doctor ignoring the other three. Clarus carefully examines Ignis, he looked shivering, eyes puffed and his hand grip tightly on Gladio's shirt. "Take it easy, okay? No matter what happens, you will be safe here."  
Ignis lowered his gaze, unable to look Clarus in the eyes as he whispered, "I know… I'm sorry. I can't stop it…"  
"We didn't blame you for anything, my boy. But, I need you to promise me. Tell us, if you feel uncomfortable or it is too much for you to handle." Clarus fight the urge to give Ignis a hug, maybe not now. "And I'm really sorry for what had happened." 

~◇◇◇~

They moved to the guest room in the citadel and settled themselves on the sofa as they began to question Ignis. The Marshal has been staring at Ignis the whole time, Clarus had gone to the King’s chamber to report what had happened.  
"Before we begin, let me introduce myself. My name is Cor Leonis, Commander of the Crownsguard."   
Ignis seems to have no idea with what Cor told him, so Gladio steps in, "Remember that yesterday I told you we will have a few questions? Cor is gonna ask you, don't worry. He's a good man and trustworthy."   
When Ignis refuses to let Gladio's shirt go, the Marshal asked, "Let's say that I'm curious about this, but he seems attached to you while you two just met...last night?"  
Gladio choked, "It's nothing, Marshal. I saved him last night and Ignis just needs somewhere to make sure he's safe."  
Cor lowered his gaze, "I can't imagine what have you been through, Ignis. You're too young for this." He sighed.  
"Ignis, any information you could give to us will help with the search. We received a few missing person cases within a month, any search and traces are useless as we carried on. When we found them it's been too late."  
After a moment of thinking, he starts, "There are a few people there, but I never meet any. I just…heard their screams."  
"Do you know how many exactly?" The Marshal side-eyed Gladio.  
"…I don't know. They…locked me in a room. It's dark there, I can't see anything." Ignis closed his eyes and suck a deep breath.

Cor waited for Ignis to gather himself up before he asks again, "Where are you from before you ended up in there?"   
"Tenebrae, sir. I was twelve back then, my father handed me to Nilfheim in exchange for money. We were poor after all and my father didn't want me. They forced me to work for them. I was placed with other slaves, as we worked together, we aren't allowed to speak to each other or they will kill us in place."  
The Marshal curses, "What kind of work?"  
Gladio stays silent as the other two speak. "They build weapons. We have to make sure everything is under control and keep the factory running."  
Cor nodded, they knew well that Niflheim was up to something and had a lot of weapon factories. Ignis continues, "When I was 15 years old, a few people came to me. They didn't say anything, I was tied up then they forced me to get inside of a car. And I was brought to Insomnia."  
"Do you know them?"  
"They are Niffs, the guards around the factory."  
"So, they take you to Insomnia… to the warehouse outside of Insomnia exactly. How long have you been there?"  
"…three years, sir." Ignis starts to tremble again.

Cor paused for a moment. Gladio wished they just could go, the questions seem to drain Ignis even more. Slowly, Ignis reached for Gladio who immediately held his hand. Gods, Ignis was sure he is shaking, and his hands were cold.  
"I think that's enough for today, we don't want to cause any more inconveniences. But, is there anyone we can call for you? Your guardian? Anyone?" Cor asked as he stood up.  
Ignis shakes his head. "I'm afraid, there is no one left, sir."  
Cor nods affirmative, "Gladiolus, a moment?"

Gladio stood, he pats Ignis' hand gently and assured he won't be long. They walk outside the room leaving Ignis sitting alone on the sofa. Remembering Ignis was panicking last night when he closes the door, Gladio left the door open.

"Gladiolus." Cor starts and sighed, "I shouldn't be the one who tells you this but, you are well aware that you are too attached to this young man."  
"He won't do anything to harm the kingdom, sir." Gladio protests.  
Cor held out his hand, "If he does, you know your duty."  
Hesitantly, Gladio nods. "Yes, sir."

With Cor left, Gladio walks back to the guest room to find Ignis asleep with his head resting on the sofa arm. Gladio can't help but smile. Gently he maneuvers Ignis to get a comfortable position.

~◇◇◇~

When the next time Ignis stirred, it was afternoon. He could tell when he saw the warm orange light filled the room from the window. "-that's nonsense! I refuse to let you go by yourself! Have you lost your mind?" It was Clarus' voice, whispering but he sounds angry.   
"That's for the best. If you are worried, I'm not going alone, I'll go with the-" Cor speaks sternly as ever but, Clarus interrupt him, "That's not the problem, Cor!"

Ignis stayed curled on the sofa, a blanket covers him. Someone must be had put it on him while he sleeps. He saw there's a map placed on a living room table in front of him, a few papers and the map is filled with red markers. He heard Clarus and Cor had an argument for a moment, he can feel someone shifting on the other side of the sofa, must be Gladio because he just snorts.

"How do you know it is not a trap? You could be killed!" Clarus isn't whispering anymore.   
Ignis heard a soft tap against the floor, "Clarus, calm yourself. Cor, are you sure about this?" Ignis didn't know whose voice that was.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I haven't seen it with my own eyes. I'll take my best guards and glaives just in case an evacuation is needed." Cor speaks like there's no time left.  
"I can go with you, Marshal," Gladio spoke.  
Ignis gasped, where are they going? He lifts his head to see what exactly happens. Clarus and Cor with someone else Ignis didn't recognize stood a few meters away from the sofa, Gladio indeed sat on the same sofa with him. Nobody has noticed that he is awake. Ignis turns his gaze to the map on the table. It says 'Lucis' on it. Some other parts say 'Leide' and 'Duscae', then he sees the map of Insomnia, the city is shaped elegantly within a wall. His gaze fell on red markers like someone had desperately tried to find something around in the small area of Leide. Ignis didn't know the place, but he understands the patterns and where the red marks are circling.  
"We have wasted too much time, the more we wait and think, more have been killed." Cor said again.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Gladio asked. The rest of the other two stay silent.

"Don't go."

All attention turns to Ignis who was now standing in front of the scattered map, eyes sharp analyzing it like he knows and understands how it works. Slowly, he turns his head to them,  
"It's a trap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter!  
And thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos 💚  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
